Did I just Fall in love?
by vampireobsesser
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for 2 months after her mom died.While there,she meets the Cullens.This time,Edward has a girlfriend.And Bella's falling hard.When a dance competition comes & causes trouble,Bella will have to choose. Follow your dream? Or your heart?
1. Prologue: how it all began

**(Bella's POV.)**

I had been doing one of my nightly performances at my Mom's club. Her and my stepdad Phil had been letting me perform so i could practice my dancing. Since i was little it had always been my dream to dance. Another was to run the club when i was old enough. That would be when i'm 18. I'm 17 now. My birhtday's in two months so school's out right now. This means i get to practice everyday since i don't have a lot of friends. I'm usually shy but when it comes to my dancing, i'm as outgoing as i can be.

But back too the matter at hand here. I'm trying to tell you how this whole problem started. I guess a flashback couldn't be useless

_Flashback_

_"Bye mom! I'll see you guys when you get back. I want to practice a bit more." She laughed at me as she climbed into her Civic. I smiled at her and Phil before they turned out of the drive way. I went inside and down to the basement. With my mom's permission i had turned it into a dance studio. Turning up the volume on my stereo i began to dance. Midway through my fifth song i heard the phone ring upstairs. Climbing back up, i answered the phone._

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Is this Isabella Swan?" Asked a woman's voice on the other end._

_"Yes, may i ask who's calling?"_

_"Ms. Swan, i'm with the police department. It seems your parents have been in a serious car accident. They're at the hospital right now, but they died instantly from impact. We would like to know if we could come by and get your statement."_

_"My statement? Why do you need my statement?" I'm surprised i said anything at all. It was the only thing i could concentrate on at the moment though. The news before had almost made me collapse to the floor._

_"Yes, it seems the man who hit your parents had been trying to escape arrest. He didn't pay attention to them as he sped down the road." Tears started rolling down my face as i finally collapsed to the ground._

_"W-what should i do?" I asked in a shaky voice._

_"We'll be sending someone over to take your statement and to help with the funeral arrangements. Also to discuss the will your parents had left behind."_

_"Okay." I whispered. With that i hung up the phone. I just stared at the wall until i heard the doorbell ring after half an hour. I shakily stood on my legs and unlocked the door._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm here from the police department." I nodded and let him in. With that we started talking about my parent's deaths._

_End Flashback_

That was about a year ago. There isn't a day that goes by that i don't think about it though. They arrested the man and he's in jail for twenty years. I've been running the club illegally since i'm still underaged to be serving alcohol or to be even having the place opened without a guardian's consent. People had called days and weeks after the accident wondering if i needed anything. I told them no that i just wanted to be alone. I didn't talk to anyone about it. I think i turned into myself more than what i already was.

Dancing became my best friend and my savior. That and the club is what kept me living.

**so there's the prologue. i think i might post the actual first chapter next. this is where this stories trouble begins. by the way, i already have a sequel planned for this just so know. now it's 10:29 p.m. and i'm only slightly tired. i have to go to bed soon though, most likely at eleven or i'll be dead for school tomorrow. Write to you guys later! Read and Review!**


	2. Performing the Wrong Decision

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Time to go to work." I smiled at the thought of going back to the club. I climbed into my rusted old truck. It was a bright red and had a few driving problems, but i loved it anyway. I pulled up into the parking lot and got out. After unlocking the door i turned the lights on; it was 7 o'clock, time to open. I had finished my homework early and had time to practice for my routine. I always sing and dance atleast once a night. I might do a encore if enough people want me to.

Walking over to the refrigerator in the back room, i got everything set up. That meant chairs on the floor, lights on, music starting to play, and the stage set up and ready for anyone who wanted to perform. I pulled out a diet coke and walked back out to make sure i had everything ready. Outside i heard the other employes pulling up. Everyone stayed after my mom's and phill's death to make sure i was ok. They're my family now, helping me make sure we had customers and i had something to eat.

Coming through the door was my best friend. Jessica Parker. She's a few years older than me and currently in college. She's wearing a black miniskirt with a deep purple shirt and blue vest. Her stockings were a blue as well, with purple and black stars on the outside. Over the stockings she wore knee high black boots. Her hair is naturally a jet black but she added a strip of purple and blue to it. You could say she's punk but the only way you can tell is the way she dresses. She's too peppy and hyper to think she's goth.

"Hey Jessy." I greeted her. I started pulling down a cup to pour my diet coke into. She smiled at me and set her stuff down in the back room.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready? You're supposed to perform tonight."

"I perform every night, what's the difference between last night and tonight?"

"Because tonight i heard the son of a teacher at Juliard is coming. I met him at starbucks and told him about you; he sounded interested."

"Well i'll make sure to do an extra good job tonight." I said sarcastically.

"You will and i'm going to make sure you look extra beautiful tonight too. I even picked you up a new outfit on the way here" She smiled evilly at me before holding up a shopping back.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You wish. Now let's get started. You perform at nine and we need to do your hair and make up."

"What's wrong with the way i look now?" I asked, insulted.

"Nothing, you just look too shabby to perform with what i've gotten for you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me backstage to where we have the dressing rooms for performers.

**After the Torture.**

The dress was a black strapless that flowed down to my knees. Jessica bought me a loose chain belt to wear to contrast the black. I also had on a silver choker with an onyx in the middle. I had on silver arm warmer that came up a little above my elbows. I also had on black knee high boots like her. My hair was straightened and put up inyo a cool bun with bangs hanging down beside my face. I didnt have any earrings on but i was wearing a headset just incase.

"Wow, this place is packed. I guess the news got around." Said Jessica, pearing behind the curtain.

"What news?" I asked. She suddenly looked sheepish and wouldn't face me.

"Jessica, what did you do?"

"I sort of texted everyone on my phone to let everyone they know to come here. I thought it would help us get more customers and get you noticed more." I sighed.

"I'm noticed enough with or without a big crowd. Everyone in town already knows that i do this and have no problem with. Atleast, everyone but the police, but according to them you're taking over the club.

"I know, but i figured since the accident that you would feel better with a bigger crowd." I glared at her for bringing up the painful memory. My stomach started to hurt as if there was a whole that couldn't be filled. I felt my eyes brim with tears but i kept them down.

"Just go announce me. I'm going to be the first and last performance tonight." I ordered. She saw that she had upset me and did as i said.

"Hey everyone!" I heard her yell from back stage. In response the crowd exploded with yells, we really were packed.

"Are you ready to see Issy!" Issy's my stage name, i use it whenever i perform. Everyone already knows my real name so i figured what the heck? It's not like it would hurt anyone.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled into the mic on my head. The crowd yelled once more in excitement.

"Let's get started them!" Announced Jessica. She walked back off stage and smiled at me. The lights dimmed and i got behind a clear curtain. The music started and a stage light turned on, showing my shadow. I waited until a few notes passed for me to start singing. Once i did so, the curtain went away.

**Obvious by Hey Monday**

_Let's make a mess_  
_Steal a kiss in the moment_  
_You and me_  
_Everything that could be_  
_Touch, don't go_  
_Stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless_  
_Dance with our hands to the beat_  
_Don't let this slip through our fingers_  
_It feels insane_  
_Don't you put up a fight_

_Let's rough it up_  
_Till they shut it down_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_  
_Right here's where the party starts_  
_With you and me all alone_  
_No one has to know_  
_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_  
_How it's gonna be_  
_Ah, ah, obvious_  
_When you come close to me_

_Let's make a scene_  
_Like the movies in our dreams_  
_Make me scream_  
_Take me down_  
_No one's watching_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Play it back and rewind_

_So surreal_  
_As the story unfolds on the screen_  
_Stop stalling_  
_The credits are rolling_  
_Hold me now_  
_Before we run out of time_

_Let's rough it up_  
_Till the end of the night_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_  
_Right here's where the party starts_  
_With you and me all alone_  
_No one has to know_  
_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_  
_How it's gonna be_  
_Ah, ah, obvious_  
_When you come close to me_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_  
_One kiss_  
_It's easy to see_  
_You and me_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_  
_Right here's where the party starts_  
_With you and me all alone_  
_No one has to know_  
_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_  
_How it's gonna be_  
_Ah, ah, obvious_  
_When you come close to me [x2]_

I smiled at the roaring crowd and spoke into my microphone.

"Hey everyone!" They responded with screams.

"Well that's my fist performance for tonight. I'll perform again later, for now i'll be letting others perform and making sure you have a good time." They booed in a playful way as i climbed down the stage steps. I made my way to behind the counter at the bar and grabbed my diet coke. Guggling it down, i saw a figure leaning against the counter. Finishing, i walked up to him.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have a wide variety." It was a man with deep black hair and gray eyes. He looked to be about nineteen, so two years older than me.

"Do you have water?"

"Of course, most of the people that come in here are underaged so we always have water and punch. The drinks are just for the adults that come in."

"That's good. Wait, you're the one that just performed aren't you?" He asked once i handed him a water bottle.

"I'm also the girl who owns this place." I told him, a smile on my lips.

"You own the club? What about your parents?" My smile immediately disappeared.

"My mom and stepdad died about a year ago in a car accident. My dad is all the way in Washintgon, i haven't talked to him in a few years though."

"How come you still have the place open then? You look like you're only seventeen."

"Good guesser. As far as the police know, i have someone taking control of it. Really though it's still my property and i own it. My family now are the empoyees."

"That sounds a little lonesome, and illegal. After all you are lying to the police." I shrugged.

"It's only until i turn eighteen and own the place myself. That's only two months away." He nodded as if he understood.

"So who are you and why have you decided to visit Arizona?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious that i'm not local?" He asked.

"Only a little. There might be a lot of people in town, but most of us know each other."

"Well..." We walked for two hours more before it was time to perform and then close up.

"I'll see you around." I told him as i walked back on stage. The music started again.

**"Ice by Lights"**

My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
What a disappointment, I had it perfectly

What I was going to bring up suddenly  
Stood like a stone as you stood quietly

You're making it hard for me  
All I can do is freeze

What I mean is, all i need is,  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing nice  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice

I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
I'm not the type to say sorry constantly

So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
But still you just stood there as you stared at me

Your ego is getting old  
How did you get so cold

I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.

What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,

But i'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!

"Thank you everyone! Sadly it's time to close. I'm afraid i have to ask you guys to get your things and leave Thanks for coming! Hope you enjoyed your night!" I yelled into the mic as i watched everyone grabbed their purses and what not before walking out the door. I took the mic off and walked off stage to put it up. Once i did so i walked out to the sitting areas and gathered used dishes.

"Why don't you head home first Bella? You have school tomorrow so you shouldn't be staying up this late." Jessica advised. I smiled over to her.

"It's okay, tomorrow's a teacher workday so we have it off. Besides, i want to practice this new routine that i started." She sighed with a smile. Shaking her head she put the last of the dishes into the washer. I waited until they were done to put them up and leave.

"Bye Jessica! See you tomorrow!"

If only i knew what tomorrow would bring.

**ok, so i finally finished chapter one and it's being published a little later than what i had planned but oh well. i'll try and post the second chapter tonight as well. I did say try so i'm not making any promises. if it's not posted tonight then it definitely will be saturday. i can't tomorrow because i'm going to the springfield festival at my school. that's going to last until 8:30 so i don't know. I'll try my best. Please review! i'm going to work on getting my summary better, and if anyone has any suggestions for that please message me or tell me in a review.**

**Write to you later!**


	3. Surprise times 2

**(Bella's POV.)**

Down in the basement practicing, i couldn't hear anything but the music and my own breath. My heart was pumping wildy as i finished with one last dance move.

_Wonderful sweety just like a real star! You're going to be famous one day! _I heard my mom's voice say in my head. She used to say that to me everytime she saw me perform. Because of her and everyone else cheering me on, i decided i would. Now i'm not so sure. I love to dance and i won't stop unless i might die from doing so. But i no longer have a wish to be famous, not with my mom not there to watch me.

_What would she say if she saw me on stage? Would she stand and clap? Crying as she did? Or would she sit in her seat and stare in amazement as everyone else around her yelled with excitement? _That's what i always used to ask myself. Now i wonder if i can even make it that far.

I smiled at the thought of my mom and paused mid move. Stopping the music first, i collapsed onto the floor. I grabbed my water bottle and took a few sips before standing. I walked up the stairs while wrapping a damp towel around my shoulders. Standing in the cool air conditioned air cooled me off a bit more. I walked upstairs to my room and changed.

What i chose was a pair of jean shorts that rach about mid thigh and a grey spaghetti strapped tank top. I walked back downstairs, wondering what i could do while i took a break. Then i heard the doorbell ring. Walking over, i opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked. Standing outside was a man in a black suit and behind him were police cars.

"What are the police doing here?"

"They're here to make sure you come with me."

"And who are you exactly? What do you want with me anyway?"

"Are you livng by yourself?" Oh crap, think of someting quick.

"No, my roommate is out right now. I think she's running errands." I told them.

"How old is your rommate?"

"Nineteen, why do you ask?"

"Because i'm from social services ma'am. I'm here to make sure you pack your things and go to live with your dad for the next two months."

"What? But i'm living with a legal adult, don't you think she should have a say in this?"

"According to Michael Stellers, you're living by yourself. Not to mention illegally opening the club you inherited from your parents. Also distributing alcoholic beverages when you're underaged and lying to a police department."

"But i didn't serve alcoholic drinks, only the virgins!"

"You don't deny the rest?" He asked.

"W-well no. I won't move away though, especially to live with my dad. I have to keep the club open and running. You don't expect a club like that to last for two months without me here!"

"It's either your dad's or jail Ms. Swan. Besides, the club will be closed until you are legally old enough to inherit it."

"B-but!" I argued, though i didn't have one.

"Please pack your bags. We'll wait downstairs while you get ready." I sighed.

"Can you atleast get rid of the police cars before people start to expect something?" He nodded and ordered them to go.

I opened the door to let him in and climbed upstairs once more. Once inside my room i let my tears slip and fall to the floor. I didn't make any noise. All i did was stare out the window next door as i cried silently. Soon i shook myself out of my state and began to pack. I put all of my clothes in there, knowing i didn't have any at my dads. Then i went into my bathroom to get what i needed from there. I also grabbed my picture album and put that in my backpack. After thirty minutes i had everything i need and walked downstairs.

"I'm ready." I spoke, announcing my presence. He looked up at me and stood. Grabbing my suitcase, he rolled it outside and put it in the back of his car.

"Can i call somebody to see if they can look over the house?" I asked and he nodded. I picked up the house phone and called Jessica.

_"Hello?"_

"Jessica it's me. I don't have a lot of time to explain, but i had to call you first. Social services found out about me and i'm going to live with my dad."

_"In Washington?"_

"Yeah."

_"Oh, Bella! What time is your flight? I want the rest of us to see you off."_ I turned to ask the man in the suit, i really need to find out his name, and he said at 3. It's 1 now.

"In two hours. It'll take an hour to get to the airport, so why don't i meet you guys there?"

_"Ok."_

"Um, Jessica? Can i ask you something? Besides that."

_"Sure."_

"Do you think you can check on the hosue now and then while i'm gone? As well as the club? It's going to be closed until i get back."

_"Of course Bella, we all will. We'll see you soon okay?"_

"Ok." I hung up and got in the car.

**--------Time skip--------**

I stood waiting at the terminal, staring at all the people passing by.

"I will be able to get my club back right?" I asked Frank, i figured out his name on the way here.

"You will, but after you turn eighteen." I nodded my head and turned back to look at everyone.

Then i felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Jessica in a light blue skirt. Her shirt was a light lavender this time, you could see a blue tank top underneath. On her feet she wore black converses and purple socks. She had black gel bracelets on her wrists. I stood to hug her tightly.

"I'll miss you." I whispered to her.

"I'll miss you too." We heard someone coughing to our left and turned to look.

"Evan!" I let go of Jessican and ran to hug him. Evan's always been like and older brother to me. He protects me and is always there when i need help. Evan is one of the guards at the club.

"I guess the next time i'll be seeing you is in two months." I nodded sadly at him. Peering over his shoulder I saw Randy. He's the cook at the club and makes the best food ever. Letting go of Evan, i ran over to him.

"What's up squirt?" Randy's like a mix between brother and Uncle. He always knows just what i want and when i want it. He also makes some pretty good blueberry pancakes.

"Lot's of stuff." I answered.

"Thanks for coming you guys." I told them all, letting Randy go. They nodded their heads together, each smiling their own personal smile for me. Each had a different meaning that i could decode. Only because i had known them for so long though. As we smiled at each other, i heard the intercom come on.

"Boarding all passengers to Washington." Spoke a woman's voice. Grabbing my messenger bag and putting it over my shoulder i started to leave.

"Wait Bella!" Called Evan. I stopped at the plane's entrance and turned to look back at him. He ran over to stand in front of me. Grabbing each side of my face in his hands, he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, my cheeks already burning up. Then his lips pressed softly against mine. I stood frozen for a moment before responding to his actions. When we pulled back, my cheeks were as red as a tomato and I stared at him in confusion.

"Just thought i'd give you a goodbye present." He said before kissing my cheek and walking away. Looking at his retreating figure i yelled out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starting to walk over to him, i stopped when the intercom came on again.

"Loading last passengers for Washington." I glared at him and his perfect timing. I boarded the plane and found my seat by the window. Taking out my phone before we had to turn them off, I texted Evan.

_We are so talking about this once i land. Don't ignore me either! I will be calling and e-mailing you until you respond and explain to me what just happened!_

_Ok :) _Was his only response.

**So what do you think? I was actually able to get it done tonight and posted. Now i'll try actually making the plot before making the next chapter. If i get that done tonight to where it's really good, then i'll start typing chapter three. Thank you all for reading! Now please Review!**

**Write to you Later!**


	4. Meeting Up

**(Bella's POV.)**

I walked off the plane and over to the baggage claim. I soon found my brown suitcase and searched around the airport. I decided since my dad wouldn't be here until later that i might as well buy me a book and something to drink. Walking over to the nearest store, i bought a diet pepsi and Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. **(Highly recommended! i loved this book Can't wait for the sequel Linger!) **Sitting down, i began to read. I was on chapter five when i felt my phone buzz. Looking at Caller ID i saw it was Charlie. Since i don't know him that well i just call him by his first name instead of Dad.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I'm by the baggage claim, where are you?"

"I'm at a nearby store. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." I hung up and gathered my things. Making my way back, i soon saw what i thought was my dad. He's changed just as i have. I can recognize his basic characteristics though. I walked closer so where i was standing in front of him.

"Bells?" He asked, a bit astonished. I simply nodded my head. He took a few steps closer to me so he could wrap his arms around me.

"I missed you." I stayed silent. I had missed him, but i hadn't really known him well enough for it to be a lot. Truthfully, if weren't for this, i probably wouldn't have talked to him again in my life.

"So you ready to go?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Did you drive the cruiser?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No. I do have a surprise for you though. Come on, let's get going, we still have to eat lunch." I nodded and grabbed my suitcase once more. We walked outside and into the parking lot. He started to lead me over to an old red truck. It took a few minutes of staring to realize it was mine. Rushing towards the car, i looked inside. Sure enough, there was all my music.

"How did you get my car?" I asked, joy filling my voice.

"I had it shipped out here. It wasn't easy. I figured you'd want something you were already used to driving while you're out here." Turning away, i ran over to hug him.

"Woah Bells! I'm not that strong anymore." He exclaimed once our bodies clashed. I smiled and let go.

"Do you have the keys?" Charlie pulled them out of his pocket and dangled the clashing metal in front of my face. Squealing, I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Putting my things in the back, I climbed in. I rubbed my hands over the steering wheel, enjoying the feeling of being back in my car. I heard the passenger door open and slam shut. Opening my eyes I looked over to Charlie.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem." Smiling, I started the car and waited for him to direct me.

Once we finally reached his/our house, i parked in the driveway. I pulled my suitcase out from the back and onto the ground. Charlie had already went ahead of me and unlocked the front door. Dragging my suitcase inside, i peered around the house. It was another thing that hadn't changed. The living room still had the same pale blue color and tv in the middle of the north wall. The kitchen was still the same sunflower yellow that my mom had painted. If anything the only thing that's changed is the position of my school portraits on the wall by the staircase.

Walking over to the stairs, i began to climb them. Once i reached the top, i turned to the right and opened my door. It had been repainted a beautiful amethyst purple. My bed was now larger and had silver bedsheets on them. I had a floor lamp and desk in one corner of the room. In the other was a tv on a stand. My old rocking chair was till there though, leaning against the wall by the window. My mom had used to rock me to sleep there when i was a baby. She would whisper a sweet song in my ear as she rubbed my back and peered out the window. Thinking of her brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and set my bag down on the bed.

"Do you like it?" Charlie's voice came from the hallway. I turned around and nodded. He knew that his room still reminded me of mom, the whole house did. She was a sore subject for both of us.

"Well I'll be downstairs, ordering lunch."

"Ordering?"

"I wasn't sure what you liked anymore, so i decided we could just order pizza. Is that ok?"

"Of course." I answered, gigging a little. He walked back downstairs and i closed the door. I began to unpack my things. My closet was about halfway full with my clothes. I didn't bring all of my clothes of course. Just enough to last me the two months. Setting up the pictures, I looked out the window. Outside stood Charlie next to a man in a wheel chair. At a closer look, I realized he must have been one of the Quillete Indians. Staring out, i realized there was also a guy about my age or younger standing beside him.

Suddenly he looked up at me. Immediately I pulled away from the window, my cheeks becoming heated. Once my face had gone back to it's original color, I walked back towards the window. He wasn't looking up anymore so that was good. I sighed.

"I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. I need to unpack." I told myself. I placed my clothes in their respective places, then started to put up pictures. Most of them were of the co-workers at the club. After they were up, I heard a knock at my door.

"Bells, the pizza is here."

"Okay Charlie, i'll be down in a second." He nodded then turned away. I peered around the room, making sure it was how I wanted it, then left myself.

We grabbed a plate and a slice each then sat down at the table. The silence that settled over us wasn't exactly tense, but wasn't really comfortable either. When I was done, I threw away my paper plate. Just as I started back up the stairs, Charlie stopped me with his voice.

"Tomorrow Bells, you'll start going to Forks High. I'm going to be late tomorrow getting home. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just explore the town a bit anyway." He nodded and I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**i know i really haven't updated in a while so what i'm going to do is update two more for this story, then two for LHC. Sorry for not updating so soon! Thank you for all the people who still continue to read! Since it's the summer, i'll be able to update and publish more fanfiction stories. I'll try and post atleast a chapter for each everyday.**


	5. Hello Everyone

**(Bella's POV.)**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I slammed my hand down on top of my alarm clock. I stretched before getting out from under the covers. Standing, I walked over to my closet. My hands grabbed a grey spaghetti strap and off the shoulder shirt. In the front it had a few buttons as well. I put this on then found a jean skirt and white knee length leggings. Grabbing a pair of brown sandals, I rushed into the bathroom. After rushing to put the shoes on, I started to brush my tangled mess of hair. Once finished, I carried my purse and backpack downstairs.

"Bye Charlie!" I yelled out, then smacked myself on the forehead. He had already left before me. I sighed and grabbed a banana and muffin to go. Walking out to the truck, I unlocked it. I cranked the engine then drove to Forks High.

Jocks, Preps, Goths, Nerds, Band Geeks, and Outcasts.

I mainly fit into the last one. After the crash, everyone at school started to avoid me, except for the teachers. But that's the kind of company you don't want. I mean, who wants to sit at the lunch table with your Geometry teacher and talk about people at school? Yeah, no one. That's why i'm hoping Forks will be a bit of a new start until I go back to Phoenix.

Since Charlie had already gotten my schedule, I began searching for my homeroom. As I turned a corner I bumped into someone. I dropped the books I had in my hand as well as my schedule. I became off balance and was about to fall myself when an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa. Sorry, I guess i wasn't looking where I was going." I lifted my gaze from the floor and looked up into gorgeous green eyes. He had bronze hair and his voice sounding like silk. I blushed when I noticed I was staring.

"N-no. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and looking at my schedule." He smiled a crooked grin and let me go.

"Thanks." I said as i leaned down to gather my things. He leaned down as well and started to help.

"No problem." We stood and looked at each other.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you? Charlie's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, but just call me Bella."

"If you need any help, I'll be glad to." I smiled at the offer.

"I'd like that." We smiled at each other a bit.

"Oh, uh, here are your books." He placed the two textbooks in my hands and started to turn around.

"Thanks again." I called out to him as he reached the end of the hall. I looked down at my schedule once more and realized I had no idea where the classroom was.

"Oh, great. Maybe he hasn't gotten too far." I said to myself. I hurried down the hall and turned the corner. There he stood, back agaisnt the wall, kissing a girl with black hair.

"Uh, sorry." I said and turned away.

"Bella! Wait!" I turned back and he was facing me. The girl was standing behind him and looked mad.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about that. This is my girlfriend Sophia. Sophia, this is Bella Swan." Sophia nodded and glared.

"Was there something you wanted?" My gaze left Sophia and went to him.

"Actually, I was wondering where room 912 was." He smiled.

"That's my homeroom too. Which we better be getting to. I'll see you later Sophia." He kissed her on the cheek and lead me back down the hall I had come from. On the way, he also pointed out some of my other classes.

"Thanks, again." I said when we reached our homeroom.

"Again, no problem." He started to turn the knob but I stopped him.

"What's you're name?" I asked. He looked confused.

"You know, so I can have something to call you by? That way I won't be acknowledging you as the guy who helped me find my class." He chuckled before replying.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He opened the door with a smile. I followed him in, a grin set in place.

As it turns out, Edward's in two of my morning classes. Right now I'm at lunch, a tray in hand and trying to find a seat. The only empty space was at a table where two girls sat. I sighed and made my way over.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I asked the girl with black hair. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure. I'm Alice Cullen by the way." I sat down and turned to her.

"Are you Edward's sister then? Oh, sorry. I'm Bella Swan."

"The police chief's daughter? And yeah, he's my brother. How do you know him?"

"Yes. I bumped into him this morning."

"Then you should know, be careful of Sophia. She gets really jealous about any girl he talks to. Except me and Rosalie of course."

"I got the hint from her this morning. Trust me, she made it loud and clear. Nice to meet you Rosalie." I said to the blonde across from Alice.

"Just call me Rose, and it's nice to meet you too." We smiled at each other then began to eat.

"Oh here they are." I heard Rose say.

"Who?" I asked.

"My boyfriend Emmett, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, and Edward with Sophia." She pointed them out as they walked through the double doors.

"The tall and muscular one is Emmett. The blonde is Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. While Emmett, Edward, and I are siblings. Rose and Jasper were adopted by our parents. So their actualy name is Hale." Alice explained. I felt a pain at the mention of them losing their parents.

"Your parents are dead?" I questioned, wanting to make sure i heard her right.

"Yeah, but they died when we were young so we really didn't know them. Our parents were friends of the Cullen's, so they took us in."

"I'm sorry, I know how hard it must be." She looked up from her plate and stared at me.

"How?" At the question, I looked down at my own plate.

"Bella, did your..." She was interrupted by Edward.

"Hey Bella. I see you met my sisters."

"Yep." I answered then took another sip of my tea.

"Great. These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure Rose and Alice have already explained our situation." I smiled at them and nodded. His brothers returned it then sat beside their girlfriends.

"Edward, I've got to leave. I have to go help set up flyers for some stupid dance competition." Sophia said.

"Dance competition?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know?" She sneered.

"Because i'm interested in trying out. Why else?" I said bluntly. The others chuckled under their breaths.

"Whatever. The school's hosting a dance competition on Saturday. Tryouts are here Wednesday at 3 o'clock. Don't be late. And make sure you bring your own music." She turned away and left.

"Have a temper tantrum why don't ya?" I remarked quietly. At this everyone else busted out laughing except for Edward.

"Sorry Edward, but you have to admit, she was acting like a kid."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and avoided my eyes.

"We've been trying to convince him to break up with her, but he's just too nice." Emmett explained. I nodded and began to eat once more. The bell rang for next period.

"I'll see you guys later." I got up to throw away my tray. As i walked out the doors, Edward followed.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Biology, why?"

"I have that too." We both smiled and continued to the classroom.

**ok, so i have the basis of what i want to happen in the next chapter. I'm just not going to write it yet. I've gotten a bit tired, so i'm going to do something else for a little while. After that, i'll start writing the next chapter for this. Then i'll do two chapters for LHC.**


	6. Notes and Newton

**(Bella's POV.)**

**Biology class**

I walked into the classroom, eager to get started. Biology had always been my favorite class back in Arizona. It's cool to me how you can see such tiny organizism, not to mention so many. I like to use the microscope the most, that way I can analyze plant water. One time I found three forms of life. **(I had to have something to do with my mom's work. I just couldn't resist)**

"Here you are." I said as I handed a slip to the teacher. I have to have it signed by every teacher by the end of the day.

"Ah, Ms. Bella Swan. Well, since it's the only seat left, why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen." He hand the sheet back to me with a smile. I returned it and grabbed the paper. Following Edward, I sat by the window.

"I guess you're my lab partner." He said.

"You bet."

"I have to make sure of one thing though." I paused while straightening my shirt and turned to him, confused.

"What?"

"You're not one of those clueless-in-biology people are you? Who just guess at everything, or cheat on tests?"

"You tell me, you saw me earlier today. Am I a cheater or slacker?" I leaned forward to him, resting my head on my hand. He copied my attractions, bringing us to the middle of the table.

"Hmmm. I'd have to say both." He smirked.

"AH!" I gasped. Playfully I smacked his arm. He laughed and was about to respond when the teacher interrupted.

"So sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I have a class to start. If you will, please be quiet and listen." He narrowed his eyes at us, though he was smiling. I blushed at the comment and turned to face the front. Trying my best to not look at Edward, I took notes. It wasn't long into the class when I felt something nudge my arm. Looking down, I saw a folded piece of paper. Glancing at Edward, I caught his eye. He nodded with a smile. I shook my head and unfolded the note.

**I hate to cramp your hand anymore, but I got bored.**

_Lol, I know. This is all stuff I learned at my old school._

**In Arizona?**

_Yep._

**Was it a good school?**

_Sort of. Do you really want to talk about school **during** school?_

**Not really, i just couldn't think of anything else.**

_:) So what's your favorite movie? What kind of music do you like?_

**Eager for information? If you are, you might want to trade classes.**

_Why?_

**You probably won't learn much with me this year.**

_You're probably right, but i'm only going to be here for two more months._

**Why only two months?**

_I have to head back to Arizona. Now stop avoiding the questions._

**Fine, Scream and any kind. Just as long as it sounds good to me.**

_Same here, except for Scream. Not one for horror movies_

**But it's not scary! It's just cheesy! You know, "don't go in the basement", "don't stay home alone"?**

_Yeah, but it still freaks me out._

**Eh, whatever, it's still a good movie. you're turn.**

_My turn?_

**To answer the questions.**

_Oh, duh. I'd have to say Letters to Juliet. I already told you about what music. Favorite amusement park ride?_

**A hopeless romantic? I never figured you to be the type. What does an amusement park ride have to do with getting to know me?**

_Who said I was trying to get to know you? And yeah, i'm a major romantic._

**Well, i'd be sad if you weren't. Afterall, we've seen each other all day, and you're coming over to my house later.**

_I don't even remember being invited!_

**Consider that your invitation.**

_Will do._

**so you're coming?**

_Sure, Charlie has to work late anyway. Homework won't take me long, so i'll follow you guys after school._

**Why don't you ride with me? We can drop of your car at your house?**

_Are you sure Sophia wouldn't mind? She really doesn't seem to like me_.

**She doesn't like much of anybody. Besides, she's staying after school to help with the competition**.

_Then I'm riding with you_.

**Yes you are.**

_Lol, so what was with the conversation at lunch?_

**Let's not talk about that.**

_Why not? Is it really that bad for you?_

**Please Bella? I'll tell you later**.

_Why can't you tell me now?_

**Later Bella!** He underlined the words and wrote them heavily on the paper. I glanced over at him and saw that his hand was drawn into a fist. My eyes widened his sudden anger. Looking back down at the paper, I wrote one final thing on it.

_Sorry, never mind about this afternoon._

I folded the paper and passed it back over to him. Just then the bella rang and I gathered my things. Before Edward could respond, I was on my way out the door.

-Time Skip-

I was leaving the gym locker room and walking down the hall way when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Bella!" I turned and there was Mike Newton. Basically, a puppy golden retriever in human form. Apparently, he likes Bella's, no matter how many times he gets hit in the head with a volleyball.

"Yeah Mike?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me. As a date?"

"That's sweet Mike, but I can't. I'm busy." I said. He looked sad for a moment before cheering up again.

"I can help with whatever it is."

"It's not like that. I'm just...busy."

"With what?"

"Uh..."

"She's coming over to my house." Suddenly Edward was standing next to me. His arm slung itself around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I lost my balance and ended up having to lean into his chest. I blushed some and tried to straighten myself. Edward's arm tightened and kept me in place. Curious, I glanced up at Edward. He looked down at me and winked.

"Right Bella?"

"Uh..yeah. Sorry Mike." I said, turning back to him.

"Oh, ok. Maybe some other time?"

"Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow!" I pushed away from Edward reluctantly and grabbed his hand. Dragging him outside quickly, I didn't stop running until we were safely leaning up against the wall.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. It actually helped me though."

"How?" My heart started to beat faster at the thoughts of what he would say next.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I was acting rude earlier and I shouldn't have. You see, Sophia's just a sore subject for me. I promise to you I'll explain later though."

"You don't have to. Trust me, I understand wanting to avoid sore subjects."

"Then I'll make a deal. I'll tell you about Sophia, for a story of a sore subject."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because you're fascinating. I'm curious as to why you are. By knowing the strongest and weakest parts of a person tells you what kind of person they are."

"I never thought of it like that. Actually, it's sort of true now that I think about it."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Come on, I doubt it's as bad as mine."

"I doubt that. I only have one sore subject, but it's pretty big. It's not one I like to talk to people about. Especially talking about it to people I barely know."

"Well that will change. Come on, let's drop off your truck."

"Sure." We walked to our separate cars and drove to my house. Once I parked my car and put my things away in the house, I got in Edward's volvo. He drives like a maniac, yet carefully like a butterfly. Weird comparison. Anyway, he started the car and soon we were at his house and walking inside.

**a good, nice long chapter, just what i needed. do you want to know how late i stayed up writing this though? Until 12:34 a.m. A.M.! that's amazing for me! Even during the summer! Speaking of which, everyone have a great one!**

**P.S. I've decided to take it one story at a time, yet still try and finish all of my ideas by the time school comes around. so wish me luck and encourage me with cups of coffee.**

**Write to you Later!**


	7. Screams and Dreams

**(Bella's POV.)**

**At the Cullen's**

"Wow, this place is amazing." I exclaimed in amazement.

"Not really."

"Are you kidding? This place must be worth a fortune! I can't wait to see the inside!" Hurriedly, I unbuckled my seat belt and rushed up to the front door. Impatiently I waited by the door, not wanting to be rude. Edward laughed as he climbed out of his car and to my side. In his hand he jangled a pair of keys. Unlocking the door, he let us inside.

"It really is beautiful! Who's the interior decorator?" I asked as I analyzed the living room and kitchen.

"My mom actually, though Alice helped."

"Really? She must make a killing."

"She does actually. So does my dad, he's a doctor at the local hospital."

"That's right. The legendary Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Some thing tells me i'll be seeing a lot of him."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a total klutz. It's amazing that I have the ability to dance."

"That's right, you were interested in trying out for the competition right?"

"Yep, I hope I make it."

"Don't worry, you will." I shrugged.

"We'll see about that." I smiled at him and wlaked upstairs.

"So which room is yours?"

"First on the left." He was following me upstairs. I got to the top of the stairs and opened the first door on the left.

"Really? So you sleep in a bathroom?" I turned around to face him. He was only a few inches away from me. I backed up some, only to be leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, I meant the second." He said, leaning forward. Immediately I blushed and tried to scoot away. Emphasis on tried. As I side stepped by him I tripped over nothing. I tensed, expecting to feel the pain of the fall. Instead, I felt the soft pressure of arms going around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me.

"Thanks." I breathed out. His face was so close and he smelled of peppermint.

"No problem." He whispered. I straightened myself, but his arms were still around me.

"Edward, can you let go of me?" I blushed.

"Uh, sure. Sorry." He let go and backed away. His hand went to his hair and brushed it away from his face.

"It's fine. How about we go into your room? Maybe watch a movie. Do you have a computer?"

"Sure and yeah. What do you need it for?"

"I want to check my e-mail. To see if any of my old friends have tried to contact me."

"Ok, i'll go get it." He walked ahead of me and into his room. I followed and my eyes were met with a wall full of cd's.

"Wow, quite a music collector."

"You could say that. Here you go. What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about Scream?" I sat down on the end of his bed and watched him. He turned around and smirked.

"I thought you didn't like horror movies. Especially ones like Scream." I shrugged.

"I figured I'd give it a try. It can't be all that bad if you like it."

"Thanks." He turned to a shelve of dvd's and grabbed the movie. Edward walked over to the dvd player and put the disc in. Once the menu came up and he pressed play, he walked back over to me.

"Why don't we sit on the floor?"

"Sure." He placed down a quilt and grabbed another blanket. "I'll go make some popcorn."

"No, it's fine."

"I'll be right back." He walked out into the hall and I heard the thumps of his steps on the stairs. Turning my attention back to the movie.

On the screen was a girl on the phone, clutching it to her ear in terror. Suddenly a chair crashed through the glass door. She ran away, a letter opener in hand.

"What kind of weapon is that?" I asked myself. Outside I could hear the roar of thunder and pounding of rain.

The girl backed into the kitchen to grab a knife. All the time, she kept looking towards the patio door. Suddenly a figure cloaked in black jumped inside the house. I jumped and pushed myself farther into Edward's bed. The blonde was backing up towards a door. Unlocking it, she snuck outside. I cowered with the blanket close to my eyes. In the movie she glanced towards the road, then in the window where she saw the figure. She did this again as a car drew closer. Finally, she decided to crawl on the ground and towards the window. Once midway, she looked up and saw the figure right there, turned around. Suddenly, he was facing her and his hand crashed through the window. At the same time a huge bolt of lightening and the loudest thunder yet sounded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, terrified. The tv shut off but I still covered my eyes with the blanket.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"Edward! Where are you?" I called into the darkness; his voice sounded close.

"Right here." Suddenly a bright light came from the door way and I jumped with a squeal.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm already terrified from this movie!" He looked at the screen and shook his head.

"You've barely made it through the first 10 minutes." He sat down the popcorn by me and checked to see if the tv would work. Edward got it to come back to the scene it was at before.

"So! That was a scary first 10 minutes! I swear, it felt like I was about to die." He laughed and sat down beside me, pulling the blanket over his legs.

"I thought you were going to use the computer?"

"I was, but then I got too engrossed in the movie. I'll just check my e-mail later." Again, Edward chuckled. Finally, he pressed the play button and we continued to watch the movie. All the time I was clinging to Edward. At some point though, I fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

I opened my eyes to darkness. Under my body I felt the softness of a comforter. I leaned up, feeling around me for anything. To my right, I felt an arm. I looked over and could barely make out the figure of Edward.

"Edward? What time is it?"

"Uh? Bella?"

"Yeah. What time is it? Where's your lamp?" I peered around the room as I asked the questions. By the flashes of lightening I could make out the things in his room. To my left was the lamp. I climbed out from underneath the blanket over me and turned it out.

"What time is it Edward?"

"Midnight."

"Midnight! I have to call Charlie! I have to head home!" I started rushing around the room, looking to see if I could find my things. Then I slapped my forehead. I didn't bring anything with me! So I ignored my earlier search and started looking for my shoes and jacket.

"Calm down Bella. Your dad called earlier and I told him you fell asleep. He said it was probably because of jet lag. Then I suggested you staying over and he agreed, as long as you went to school the next day." I took a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright. Just try and get some more sleep."

"Ok."

So I laid back down beside him, blushing at the thought. At first, I stared at him then closed my eyes to the darkness.

All I can say is that I slept peacefully.

**ok, so i thought it was pretty good. Edward and Bella got closer so that was good. In the next chapter, Evan is going to be involved more, she's going to text him. I guess you could say this whole story is going to be a love triangle like the others. Oh well, i guess i'm a sucker for romance.**

**Write to you Later!**


	8. Threats and Explanations

**(Bella's POV.)**

**Tuesday After School**

"Bella!" I turned from my car door to my name. At his car stood Edward, waving at me to come over.

"Yeah?" I asked once I was standing right in front of him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over again this afternoon." His eyes held hope while his brothers and sisters wore smirks.

"Sorry, I can't. I want to get my homework done and start on supper before Charlie gets home. He said he was supposed to get off early today. That, and we haven't spent much time together since i've come here."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You bet." I smiled and he returned it before getting in his car.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I turned and walked back to my truck. This time though, Sophia was leaning against the side, looking mad. She started glaring once she saw me. I winced a little, startled by her hostility.

"Hi Sophia." I greeted cautiously. Her glare only strengthened.

"Let me make something very clear to you." She pushed off from my truck and stood directly in front of me. Sophia had her face only inches from mine, intensifying her glare.

"What?"

"Stay away from Edward, he's mine. Just because you're new here, doesn't mean you control the school. It most certaintly doesn't mean you can steal my boyfriend."

"If you can even call him that." I responded without thinking.

"Excuse me?" She said it rudely, but you could tell she was shocked.

"You heard me. All you do is treat him like a pet, a posession. He's just a material thing to you, not a person. I'm not trying to steal him from you Sophia. All i'm saying is that you should treat him better, instead of like a piece of dirt. He deserves better than that. Actually, he deserves better than you." I pushed her out of my way and climbed in my truck. Oh god, what am I doing? This is so not good.

"You listen here..." She started.

"No, for once, you listen." Somebody shut me up! I do not need to make her hate me even more! Wait, why am I worried? I've dealt with people worse than her, so why am I scared? I shook my head in frustration.

"If you get rid of that annoying attitude of yours, people might actually like you."

"Everyone already likes me."

"In your delusional mind. Good riddance." With that, I started the car and drove off. My hands gribbed the steering wheel in anger. She's just so frustrating! Oh, well, i've got homework to do. I pulled into my driveway and walked inside. Straight away, I went to my room. I pulled out my textbooks and laptop. Turning it on, I went to my e-mail. I know i'm supposed to be doing my homework, but I wanted to check this really quick. I had 10 new messages.

9 of them were from Jessica.

I shook my head and clicked on the first, then the second, then third. All of them were the same. I giggled some before actually reading.

_Hi Bells! _

_We've been missing you, especially Evan! He's been waiting for you to respond to his e-mail, but you haven't. So I decided to intervene. By the way, send us a picture of your new school and friends. Or any of some really cute boys, they say there are some really cute ones on the West Coast. Don't worry, I won't let Evan know. ). Anyway, e-mail him back. Talk to you soon! _

_Your bff Jessica._

I clicked on the reply button and began to type.

_Hey Jess_

_The school is really cool and I'll definitely send some pics. I'll respond in a few minutes, I promise! And yeah, there are some really cute guys, but all the decent ones are taken. In fact, one of my new friends here has a girlfriend who's aboslutely horrible! It's really sad too because he's such a sweet guy. I've got to go though. Homework, cooking, and e-mailing have me busy. :) Talk to you soon!_

_Your bff Bella. _

I swerved my mouse to send and clicked, then over to Evan's message.

_Hey Bella._

_You said we would talk about the day you left, and i've tried to get in contact with, but that hasn't worked so much. We haven't texted you because we figured you would check your e-mail more. So how about a test run? Send me a text message saying...well whatever. Then I'll explain things. I know you must be really confused and I'm sorry._

_Sincerely yours, Evan_

_Hey Evan_

_I'll try and text you, but like you, i'm not sure. Sorry I haven't replied but look on the bright side! I am now! You bet i'm confused! After all, you just suddenly kissed me at the airport! Of course i'd be surprised and confused! So you've definitely got to explain that. _

_Talking now and soon, Bella._

Off to the side, I saw my IM box pop up, meaning one of my friends were online. It was Evan

_Hey Evan_

**Hi Bella**

_awkward typing?_

**lol, definitely.**

_Um, i don't mean to rush, but I would really like an explanation._

**of course, where should I begin?**

_the beginning?_

**so the first day i met you?**

_all the way since then! _

**yeah, sort of. can i start now?**

_yeah, sorry._

**well, the first day i met you, you were fifteen, I was sixteen. as soon as I saw you, i thought you the most beautiful girl in the world. Then, because of that, I though you were one of those superficial, fakes. who think just because they're beautiful they control everything and anything.**

_well that's a bad first impression, and i hadn't even talked to you yet!_

**i know, but then once i got to know you, i realized how nice you were. how you really cared about your parents. that's when i wanted to get to know you more. so you could say i did.**

_i remember, you ignored me for the first few months you worked there _

**yeah, sorry about that. anyway, as time passed we became really good friends. and soon, i wanted more than to be your friend. that was around the time the crash happened. after that, i decided to wait until you were ready. even after you were back ot your normal self, i was still nervous and scared, so i kept delaying it. as a result, you moved to Forks without knowing my feelings. **

_which are? and i'm sorry i screwed it all up._

**that's ok, i guess i feel better telling you online than in person, though i wish i could tell you in person. so, here i go.**

**Bella, I love you**

**cliffy! at first i wanted to continue it, but then i thought this would be a pretty good ending. so after this, i'm going to start writing the next chapter and post it. yay! this story is going to be longer than i thougt it was, and with some actually decent chapters and no author alerts! whoo! oh, and to go ahead and let you guys know, there will be a sequel to this story, so start wondering why and please, i beg of you**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Write to you later!**


	9. Is it cheating if you love someone else?

**RECAP**

**yeah, sorry about that. anyway, as time passed we became really good friends. and soon, i wanted more than to be your friend. that was around the time the crash happened. after that, i decided to wait until you were ready. even after you were back ot your normal self, i was still nervous and scared, so i kept delaying it. as a result, you moved to Forks without knowing my feelings. **

_which are? and i'm sorry i screwed it all up._

**that's ok, i guess i feel better telling you online than in person, though i wish i could tell you in person. so, here i go.**

**Bella, I love you**

**(Bella's POV)**

My fingers froze over the keys in shock. He loves me? I mean, i guess it was a bit obvious by the kiss, but it's still surprising. Wouldn't you be surprised if your best friend for two years just suddenly says he loves you over the internet? That's a huge thing to think about. I didn't have much time though. After not replying for a few minutes, Evan IM'd something. Knocking me out of my frozen trance.

**Bella? Are you alright?** I gulped before typing back.

_Yeah, just majorly shocked, yet not._

**It's a bit confusing huh?**

_Most definitely. So where does this put us now?_

**Either me with an unrequieted love, or us in a relationship. it's up to you.**

_I don't know. _Why is it that I'm thinking about Edward? I've only known him for a few days, yet he seems to be stopping me from saying yes. I mean, Evan's a great guy and I've known him for years. yet, I really do like being with Edward.

**that's fine. you can tell me when you're ready. I'll talk to you later.**

_NO Evan! DO NOT LOG OFF!_

**ok, ok, i'm not. does this mean you have an answer? **I thought it over still, biting my lip nervously. Yes or no? Uh, this is so confusing! Evan knows me more, and I know him. I have no idea what I have with Edward besides friendship, so why should I be worrying about him? He already has a girlfriend, even if she is a witch.

_yes_

**Yes you have an answer? yes you want to go out with me?**

_Both_

**Really?**

_really, i think. I'm still a bit confused about it. But yes, I will go out with you. you do know what mainly happens to long distance relationships though right?_

**Yes, but that's why i'm sending something down there. It should be there tomorrow. **

_what is it?_

**it's a surprise**

_Come on Evan! you of all people should know i hate surprises! Or people wasting money on me_

**Trust me, i didn't wast money on you, no one does. Because none of it's a waste. and cheer up, i'm sure it's one you'll love**

_How can you be so sure?_

**Because i know you better than anybody else**

_true. that does cheer me up a little_

**See? I've got to go now, homework and other stuff, sorry.**

_No, that's fine, i've got homework to do too. Plus, i've got to start supper before Charlie gets home. Bye!_

**Bye**

With that I logged off and started on my homework. I couldn't concentrate though, i was still thinking about Edward. What would he think of this? Why would he need to know though? Why do I even care so much about what he thinks? I mean, yeah, I care about him, alot. I have no idea as to why. Absentmindedly I started drawing on a spare sheet of paper after I finished homework. When I finished, I realized what I had drawn. It was Edward's and my name drawn in a heart. Oh lord, tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does. Shaking my head furiously, I walked down stairs and started boiling some water. I waited a few minutes before putting the noodles in. After they were softened enough, I drained the water and mixed in the marinara sauce I had heating up on another eye on the stove. As i stirred, I started thinking about Edward, again. Oh, god, what is with me? Accidentally, my hand hit the side of the still hot pot, burning my wrist.

"Ahh!" I pulled back, dropping the spoon on the counter. Quickly I went over to the sink and ran cold water over the burn. After a few seconds, the pain subdued. I turned off the eye and sat at the kitchen table.

"Darn it! Why does he have to effect me like this?" I gently rubbed my burn as I stared outside. I thought of how much fun i've had with him, how close we've gotten in the past two days. For Pete's sake, i've already slept in the same bed as him! Then I thought of the heart I drew earlier and what I thought it would mean.

"Uhh. Why me?" I sighed and finally admitted it to myself.

"I'm in love with Edward Cullen."

**ok, yeah, she fell in love early in the story, but i'm just going with what i feel fits it best. i'll probably write the next chapter after posting this. the next chapter will be the dance competition tryouts. Also, what do you guys think Bella's surprise is? I would think it's a little obvious, but that's just me. again, please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Write to you later!**


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**RECAP**

_"Darn it! Why does he have to effect me like this?" I gently rubbed my burn as I stared outside. I thought of how much fun i've had with him, how close we've gotten in the past two days. For Pete's sake, i've already slept in the same bed as him! Then I thought of the heart I drew earlier and what I thought it would mean._

_"Uhh. Why me?" I sighed and finally admitted it to myself._

_"I'm in love with Edward Cullen."_

**(Bella's POV)**

**Wednesday After School At Tryouts**

I was walking beside Alice down the hallway. We were on our way to the dance tryouts. She's not auditioning, but she's coming to support me. Edward is too, since Sophia's going to be there. Apparently, she's already made it into the competition. I found out later that the competition is a couple one, requiring two people. So now my only possible partner is Mike Newton, that is, if he can dance. Also, one of the judges for the competition is a teacher from Julliard. If you win, you get a two year scholarship at Julliard. Two years! Imagine what techniques I could learn from professionals in two years! That would be awesome! It would take me farther to have my dream come true! I smiled at the thought and opened the gym door. Alice and I walked over to the bleachers and placed our things down. I took out the cd that had my song on it. I'm going to dance with Round and Round by Selena Gomez.

Apparently we walked in right in the middle of a performance. Alice, Rose, and I thought the girl was horrible. So did Sophia, but she didn't have to be as rude as she was.

"That was digusting! You are so not in the competition." She marked a big red x over the girls name and called for the next performer. "Bella Swan." She smirked at me as I stood with my cd.

"Hopefully, you won't break the floor. After all, there's no way you can dance with your klutziness." (Is that a real word?)

"Don't worry. If anything, it's your nose you'd have to worry about me breaking." I smiled at her sarcastically before pressing play. I backed up into the center of the the gym and waited until the words started. Once they did, I began to dance.

**_Round and Round by Selena Gomez_**

_Round and round (x4) _

_You see me standing there _  
_And act like you dont know me _  
_But last night you were calling me _  
_Saying you want me _  
_Oh why you always make me feel _  
_Like I'm the one thats crazy _  
_You got my heart racing _  
_My-my heart racing _

_Boy, I need you here with me _  
_We can't go on this way _  
_I'm falling hard for you _  
_All I can say _

_We're going round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Going round and round _  
_We'll never get where _  
_We're going _  
_Round and round _  
_Well your gonna miss me _  
_Cause I'm getting dizzy _  
_Going round and round _  
_And round _

_You tried to pull me close _  
_And whisper in my ear _  
_You always told me lies _  
_I've cried out all my tears _  
_I pushed my feelings to the side _  
_But then you bring them back _  
_B-bring them back _  
_Now you got me singing _

_Boy, I need you here with me _  
_We can't go on this way _  
_I'm falling hard for you _  
_All I can say _

_We're going round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Going round and round _  
_We'll never get where _  
_We're going _  
_Round and round _  
_Well your gonna miss me _  
_Cause I'm getting dizzy _  
_Going round and round _  
_And round _

_Love me or Love me not _  
_I'm starring at the clock _  
_I take them flower petals off _  
_And then I watch them drop _  
_Love me or Love me not _  
_I'm starring at the clock _  
_I take them flower petals off _  
_And then I watch them drop _

_Boy, I need you here with me _  
_I can't go on this way _  
_I'm falling hard for you _  
_All I can say _

_Round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Going round and round _  
_We'll never get where _  
_We're going _  
_Round and round _  
_Well your gonna miss me _  
_Cause I'm getting dizzy _  
_Going round and round _  
_And round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Going round and round _  
_We'll never get where _  
_We're going _  
_Round and round _  
_Well your gonna miss me _  
_Cause I'm getting dizzy _  
_Going round and round _  
_And round _

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh whoa-oh (x3)_

When I was finished everyone was staring wide eyed. I simply walked up to the media station and took out the cd. After I put it back in it's case, I turned to Sophia.

"So? Am I in or not?" Putting my hands on my hips, I waited for her answer.

"Most definitely not."

"What?" My eyes widened in shock as i'm sure everyone else's did.

"That's insane! I was great!"

"Aren's we a bit obnoxious?"

"Yes YOU are. I've performed in front of a crowd of 60 people and I always got an applause. Not to mention that customers would come in just to watch me dance."

"So you mean you were dancing on pole? No surprise there."

"You're the only one who would dance on a pole! I performed at my parents club! It was the best in town!"

"Probably because every grown man wanted to see you dance. Their customers were mainly pedophiles weren't they? I bet your mom was making alot of money off of saling your body." I slapped her straight across the face.

"Don't you dare speak about my mom like that! Do not disgrace her! She was a fantastic mom!" I walked away and grabbed my purse. Putting the cd back in my bag I walked out of the gym, slamming the door. I walked straight into a strong body. I looked up and froze.

"Evan? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I sent you a surprise. Bella what happened?" He asked once he saw my face.

"N-nothing." I stuttered out. I tried to turn away but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella, tell me what happened." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but care. Carefully I wiped away my tears and told him.

"A girl in there said some stuff about Mom. She said that the club was only popular because most of the customers were pedophiles who came to watch me dance. She even said that Mom was saling my body for money." Speaking the words made me break down again. His grip on my shoulders tightened then he let loose and grabbed my hand. Next I felt myself being tugged back into the gym, during the middle of a riot. Everyone was booing and throwing tons of paper at Sophia. Edward wasn't defending her, but he was supporting the riot. Evan kept pulling me until we were right in front of Sophia.

"Evan, stop. Let's just go." I begged, not wanting to cause more trouble. The throwing stopped since Evan and I came back inside.

"Apologize." He ordered Sophia.

"Why should I? She's nothing but slut like her mother." Evan let go of my hand and grabbed Sophia's arms. My eyes widened at the fear I now saw on her face; she was absolutely terrified.

"You know nothing about her mother, so why should you have the right to talk about her like that? You don't even know anything about Bella. Don't you dare do anything to harm Bella. Ever. Again. Do you get that?" He asked harshly. Sophia nodded feebishly, anxiously waiting for him to let her go.

"Evan, stop." I put my hand on his arm gently and he turned his gaze to me. Evan's harsh glare softened and he let go of Sophia.

"I guess the responsibilities of being a guard never leave a guy huh?" He brushed his hair back and smiled. I shook my head and turned to Sophia.

"Now, without any lying, or saying stuff because you don't like me, tell me, did I make it?" She stayed silent and looked at the other two judges who were in cheerleading uniforms. The two girls nodded their heads in excitement with huge smiles on their faces. I breathed in relief and leaned against Evan. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He always does this when I feel bad or need comforting. Once I had calmed down I straightened up and walked over to Alice and Edward.

"So who's the cutie?" Alice asked as we walked outside. I blushed, knowing Evan had heard her, afterall, he is right beside me.

"Evan, he's an old friend from Arizona." He nudged me, acknowledging that I should say something else. "Since yesterday, he's also my boyfriend."

"Since yesterday? Ok, explain that one."

"It's a long story."

"And i've got plenty of time." I giggled and followed her and Edward to his car.

"Later, ok? By the way Evan, how did you get here?"

"You're dad dropped me off. I called in advance to let him know I was coming. Since Renee and told him about me, he wasn't overprotective I expected him to be."

"Yeah, as long as he trusts you, or Renee trusted you, you're good in his book." I laughed at my dad's simpleness.

"So what was the big deal with your mom? I mean, I know the things Sophia said were rude, but you seemed to take them really serious. Also, you kept saying was when you mentioned her." I ignored her gaze and looked at Evan. He wore a confused look.

"You haven't told them about Renee?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't had the chance. Plus, I really didn't want to bring it up."

"Bella..."

"I know Evan, i'll tell them."

"Tell us what."

"Well, you know how Jasper and Rose lost their parents?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my mom died last year in a car accident. Which left me without a legal guardian in Arizona. So I stayed secretly at the house without social services knowing. Then one night I made a really stupid mistake and I was made to move to Forks until I turn 18 and can live on my own. That way, I can fly back to Arizona and open up the club again."

"Oh, well, that explains things. I'm so sorry Bella." She walked over and hugged me.

"I'll be fine eventually Alice, no need to worry." She nodded some and backed away. Then she glared at Edward, urging him to say something. I hadn't noticed until then that he had been really quiet and still. Almost as if he was tense.

"I'm sorry too Bella." He came forward and gave me a quick hug. I could barely feel it from where his skin barely touched mine. I gave him a confused glance before turning to Evan.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce them. Alice and Edward, this is Evan. Evan this is Alice and Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Alice said and Edward nodded.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Well, if you're going to be in that competition. Why don't you practice at a local club? That way you can see how people like your dancing." Evan suggested.

"Fine by me, how about you guys?"

"Sure."

"Then it's settled. We'll follow you guys there." With that, Evan followed me to my car and waited for Edward to pull out before we followed them.

**so what's going to happen next? tons of drama of course! why not? well, this may be the last chapter for today because i'm a bit tired of writing. I won't be able to post tomorrow and probably not much next week because i'm havingmy wisdom teeth pulled. also, for the 19-22 i won't be able to either because I have band camp. (marching band) it's my first year doing it, so if that tells you anything, then you should understand. Anyway, thanks for reading, now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1**

**Write to you later!**


	11. Going Clubbing

**ok, I just read over it, and I realized, my last chapter sucked! I'm so sorry you guys had to read that! in this chapter I will try to redeem myself and this story. Thank you for continuing to read! Please Review!**

(Bella's POV)

We headed straight towards the Cullen's since Alice said that she had clothes there I could borrow. Together we climbed the stairs to her room and I watched as she began to search her closet.

"You guys hurry up! The club closes in four hours!"

"Four hours! Seriously Edward?" Alice yelled back.

"Seriously Alice? Do you not remember that you take one hour to get ready and then thirty minutes to get there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Then she finally pulled out two outfits. Alice began to get dressed first.

She wore a white side frill top. Obviously, it was thrilled by the side with a thick white strap on the right. The other strap was like a black ribbon. She wore a black mini skirt with white pumps with small black stones. The bracelets she wore was a plastic silver with huge fake diamonds all around it. The makeup was smoky eyes .

Practically forcing me into it, Alice gave me my outfit. It was a brown lace-up cadet top. At the bottom it had three layers of ruffles. I wore dark blue jean shorts. When I say shorts, I mean short shorts. Wearing brown leather knee length boots. For my make up I had brown eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. I wore a black wrist band that wouldn't slip off as I danced.

When we were ready, we slipped down the stairs and met up with the guys. Both were wearing jeans. While Edward was wearing a green t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt, Evan was wearing a blue t-shirt with an even darker blue long sleeve shirt.

"Wow, you look amazing Bella." Evan commented. I smiled with a blush and grabbed his outreached hand.

"This is why it's worth to take our time getting ready. What do you think Edward?" Alice asked. I looked away from Evan to Edward. His face had a slight red tent to it. He shook his head hastily and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, she looks beautiful."

"Thanks Edward." I said quickly, wanting to look away from his eyes. Rushing us out, I pulled Evan towards the Volvo. When we found the doors unlocked, we climbed inside. Alice and Edward also climbed in and we drove towards the club.

-Time skip-

As soon as we stepped out of the car, I could hear the thumping of music. The lyrics were too scrambled to make out. Automatically, my body responded with the rhythm. My step matched the timing and I soon found myself being restrained by Evan.

"Not so fast. You can dance when we get inside. Out here you'll only cause more trouble." I looked at him doubtful.

"How is that?"

"You may not have noticed, but all the guys out here are already staring at you. I knew it was a bad idea for you to wear that."

"Please. Evan, you've seen me perform wearing something like this."

"Yeah, I have. These guys haven't." I slapped his arm playfully and walked inside, dragging him along.

"Worry wart."

"With reason." He looked at me meaningfully. I smiled and pulled him over a bar stool. Alice sat on my right while Edward stood by her.

"Would you kids like anything? You can only have the virgins."

"I'll just have water." I ordered. The rest agreed. The waiter nodded and pulled out four bottles. Taking a sip, I looked towards the stage. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a girl stepped out onstage in dance clothes. In her hand was a microphone. She waited until the music started before she began to sing.

"Wow, she's good." I commented.

"She's still nowhere as good as you." Evan said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Hey, Jess said there were professors from Julliard at the club before I left. Did they say anything?" I asked, curious.

"Actually, Jess got a call saying they would like to speak with you. She told them that you wouldn't be back for two months because of unforeseen problems. They told her that they wanted you to start as soon as you get back." A huge grin broke out on my face.

"So, I'm going to Julliard?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep." I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Bella! Isn't that great Edward?" Alice questioned.

"Fabulous. Good luck Bella." He smiled at me yet I could tell it didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward, is anything bothering you?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'm just a bit tired."

"Well we can head back home, I wouldn't mind."

"I would. Let's just stay here."

"Ok." I turned back to watch the performance. Soon after the first girl, another came out. She was singing a love song.

"Miss?" The waiter asked. I faced him with a confused look.

"Yes?"

"Is it true you're going to Julliard?" I blushed and began to squirm in my seat.

"Well, I guess. Not right now though."

"Well I was wondering, would you care to perform. Most of the people who go up there aren't any good. All they usually do is sing as if this is just some karaoke bar. There's a reason we have a full stage."

"Yeah, their singing is great, but they don't have good stage presence." I agreed.

"So you'll perform?"

"I don't know."

"She'd love to." Evan intervened.

"But Evan…"

"Go pick out your song. You need to life your spirits up. What better way other than dancing?" He smiled at me. I gave him quick hug then walked back stage. Quickly I chose a song and grabbed a microphone. I heard the music start and saw the lights dim. Still I waited, calming my nerves. Finally when the words began, I stepped out.

**Party In the USA by Miley Cyrus**

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_

"Thank you!" I yelled out, stepping off stage. A lot of yelling then started, the crowd calling for an encore. Instead, the lights dimmed again and the curtains open. Now standing onstage was Evan.

"What the heck?" I asked no one. Evan winked at me. Music began and he started singing. Moving around the stage, his dancing was amazing.

"Wow, he's good." I said after I reached Alice and Edward.

"You've never seen him dance?"

"No, he was the bouncer at my parents old club. I've never even seen him get on stage. Well except for this Halloween incident that was really hilarious." I giggled at the thought.

"What happened?"

"This one zombie had too many drinks so we came on stage while I was performing. He actually thought he was a zombie. He had started to walk towards me, reaching for my arms. Well, Mom went outside and got Evan. So Evan came in and saw me being cornered. He jumps on stage and slips right onto his butt. Since the stage had just been cleaned earlier that day, he slid right into the zombie, knocking him down. The guy fell off stage and into the crowd. Everyone carried him out the front door, all laughing hysterically. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Wow, so he's as big a klutz as you?" She asked.

"Sometimes. He has his rare moments. When he does, it's too hard not to laugh. Don't tell him I told you that story, he'd kill me." She laughed and agreed. Edward just stayed silent, staring off into space.

"Edward, are you…" Before I could continue I was interrupted. Onstage, Evan had finished his song, but was calling me up.

"Come on Bella! How about you get up here with me?" My eyes widen and I shook my head.

"No way! I'm too tired."

"That's a lie. I've seen you perform 10 songs straight in a row." I laughed.

"Ok, you caught me. I guess I'll perform." Giggling as I did, I walked onstage, grabbing another microphone.

"Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." I shook my head and listened while he sung his part first. Then mine came.

**(Evan, **_Bella, _**both)**

**Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship**

**I make them good girls go**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go **  
**I make them good girls go **  
**Good girls go bad**  
**Good girls go bad**

**I know your type (your type)**  
**You're daddy's little girl**  
**Just take a bite (one bite)**  
**Let me shake up your world**  
**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**  
**I'm gonna make you lose control**  
**She was so shy'Til I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**You were hanging in the corner**  
**With your five best friends**  
**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
**Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)**  
**Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)**

_Good girls goI know your type (your type)_  
_Boy you're dangerous_  
_And you're that guy (that guy_  
_)I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me wanna lose control_

**She was so shy'Til I drove her wild**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
**Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)**  
**Good girls go bad (bar bad bad)**  
**Good girls go bad**

**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place**  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

**Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place**  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
**Them good girls go bad yeah**  
**Good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
**Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)**  
**Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)**  
**Good girls go bad**

"That was awesome!" I yelled through the music. We had walked off stage and were now back with Alice.

"Alice! Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Out in the car. He walked off in the middle of your song. He said he couldn't handle all of the noise. Sorry."

"No problem. Should we go ahead and leave?"

"If you want to. I really don't care. Edward's been acting strange lately anyway."

"Yeah he has. Maybe it's because of Sophia?" I suggested. Alice just shrugged.

"Who knows? So are you guys ready to go?" I looked at Evan and he nodded. With that we walked outside and got in the car.

"Oh, Evan, I meant to ask you something." I mentioned as we started to drive away.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my dance partner in the competition?" His face broke out in a wide grin. Before he could respond, the car swerved, making me fall into Evan. I blushed at how close we were. I started to pull away but he kept a firm grip on me. In the end I just sat in his lap while we continued down the road. Out of the corner of my eye though, I noticed Edward's grasp on the steering wheel grow tighter.

"Of course I do." He kissed the top of my forehead. I blushed more and gazed out the window.

**ok, so it may be a little short. I'm not sure. I'm going to update two more chapters later today. So yay! I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, it's because of band camp and my surgery. Let me tell you, learning drill and how to march out in 100 degree heat is pretty tiring. Especially when you're playing the flute. I can only imagine how hard it must be to carry a baritone. Have a great summer everyone!**


	12. I like someone else

**(Bella's POV)**

**Group Practice after school**

**In the Gym**

I placed my duffel bag on the slick gym floor. Taking a sip of my water, I walked towards the center where everyone was gathered. All of the girls were crowded around each other, while the guys were the same. Though all of them were looking at the girls, checking out their outfits. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Try to keep control of your eyes, we're not food." I complained.

"Sorry Bella." Edward apologized.

"Same here Bells." Evan said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"The last thing this world needs is more perverted guys." I sighed shaking my head. I began to laugh though when Evan thumped me on my head.

"Just kidding."

"You better be." He joked back. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Edward, where's Sophia. Isn't she the one that's supposed to be leading this thing?"

"Yeah, but she sent me a text and said she can't make it. So I have no idea what's going to happen." I grinned.

"I've got an idea." Leaving them, I walked back to the center.

"Everyone!" I tried. Still they continued to talk to one another. "Everyone!" I tried again.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" I yelled once more, growing frustrated. This time they became quiet and their heads turned to me.

"Thank you." I said sweetly. "Sophia can't make it today, we have to decide who we want to lead this practice."

"How about you?" Edward suggested.

"I couldn't." Them people started murmuring and they all agreed that I should. "I guess I have no choice." I mumbled.

"For starters, get with your partner." Everyone paired up and Evan walked over to me.

"Since, we're all competing against each other, I can't tell you what moves to make. That's up to you. The key to dancing, is to make precise moves. It's also about knowing what kind of dance you want to do. There's the really elegant ones like the Tango. As well as just plain hip hop or street dancing. What you choose is up to you, but that should be your first step. After that, pick a song you want to perform too. Once you have, build your moves from there." I advised. Everyone nodded and began to talk.

"So what song do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about My First Kiss by 30h!3?" He suggested.

"That sounds good, plus it has a good beat. I want to demonstrate something. Do you have it on your ipod?"

"No, but I have Watcha Say by Jason Derulo. Would that work?" I smiled and grabbed his offered ipod.

"It's perfect." I walked over to the speakers and plugged the ipod in. I shifted through all the different songs before finally finding the one I wanted. I pressed play and walked back towards Evan.

"Ok you guys, this is an example of what we were talking about before." With that, Evan and I began to dance.

**Watcha Say by Jason Derulo**

Chorus]

Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

[Verse 1]  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 2]  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Bridge]  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]

Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

We did so many amazing moves that when we were finished everyone's mouths were hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"That was amazing! You guys are so going to win!" Everyone cheered.

"I don't know. First we have to see what everyone else brings to the table. Why don't you guys start practicing some moves that you know you want to do. If you need any help, as me or Evan." With that, everyone started buzzing around, getting ideas and practicing them. Except for Edward that is.

"Do you want to go around and help everybody?" I asked, noticing how bored he looked.

"Sure. I can't do anything else anyway."

"If you want, I can practice with you some. I could be your substitute for Sophia." I suggested, wanting to cheer him up.

"Maybe later."

"Ok. Well, good luck, I guess." I walked back over to Evan and we talked about what we could do.

-Time Skip-

**After Practice**

"Did you guys figure out what you wanted to do?" I asked as everyone started to pack up.

"Yep!" Everyone chorused.

"Great! Work on it tonight and some tomorrow. Good luck with the competition!" I said. As soon as everyone else besides Evan had left the gym, I collapsed onto the floor.

"Bella! Are you alright!" Evan asked in a worried tone. I sat up and put a bottle of water to my head.

"Yeah, just tired. I figured dancing would wear me out, but no, it was them." Each pair had been asking questions left and right. Wondering how they could do some of the tricks Evan and I performed.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream then? We can go to Ben and Jerry's." I sat up and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yep." I smiled but then it turned into a frown. He's too good for me. All I'm going to do is hurt him in the long run. _So why let it get that far? _My brain retorted. **Because he's my best friend. **_Exactly. You don't consider him to be your boyfriend. _I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just don't feel like ice cream."

"Ok, so what do you want to eat? We can go have dinner, it'll be our first date."

"Technically our second."

"Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled some. "So are you up for it?"

"No, not really." I sighed. He frowned before his grin returned. Then he grabbed my hand and lifted me up. Once I was standing he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. Evan's hands went lower and he lifted me off the ground. Trying to prevent my fall, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I blushed immediately at our situation.

"Stop, now put me down."

"But Bella." He pouted. Evan started to trail butterfly kisses down my neck.

"That's not going to work on me." I whispered.

"It sounds like it already is." He smirked and walked towards the wall by the door. The kisses were now getting closer to my face.

"Evan." I groaned. My head leaned back into the wall. I felt good, yet every time I looked at him, I kept picturing Edward instead.

Now his lips and reached my cheek and going towards my lips. Before I could stop him, I felt the light pressure of his lips on mine. I didn't respond at first, a little shocked. Then immediately I angled my head for better advantage. All while picturing it was Edward. After a few seconds I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed against Evan's chest, telling him I had had enough. He stopped reluctantly.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Already? We haven't even had a real date."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever a girl says 'we need to talk' that means they're going to break up with you. It's the same for guys."

"I'm sorry." I admitted.

"No, it's fine. It was a bit weird anyway. Can I at least know why?" I nodded sadly.

"I've found someone else I like. I didn't know it until after I had already accepted your offer. I swear, if I had known before, I wouldn't have accepted. Then you would be hurting." He shook his head.

"No, I'm glad you didn't refuse. Now at least I can say I gave it a shot and I gave it my all." I smiled gently.

"Yeah." He stared at me for a few moments before it grew too awkward. "Um, do you think I can get down now?" Evan nodded and let me down. Grabbing my duffel bag, we left.

**ok, so that's the end of that chapter. I figured you guys wouldn't want for them to stay together long so yeah, they're done now. I have one more chapter to post. that should be up within a few minutes. thanks for reading you guys! now if only you'll review!**


	13. Too Bad She's Already Taken

**(Edward's POV)**

**Watching Evan and Bella**

I was walking towards my car, reading to leave after dance practice. It wasn't until I had reached my car door that I realized I had left my duffel bag inside. I turned and started to walk back. Quietly, I opened the door, then paused when I heard what was going on.

"Ok, so what do you want to eat? We can go have dinner, it'll be our first date." It was Evan. I tensed at the words for a reason unknown.

"Technically our second." That was Bella.

"Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled some. "So are you up for it?"

"No, not really." I heard a sigh. The next thing I heard was scuffling. I walked closer to see what was happening. My eyes were met with Bella's legs around Evan's waist and him pushing her against the wall. Evan started kissing her neck as she leaned her head back. For some reason my chest started to hurt and I grew angry.

"Stop, now put me down." Bella said.

"But Bella." Evan continued.

"That's not going to work on me." I heard her whisper.

"It sounds like it already is." Evan smirked at what he said. I clenched my fist and watched as he started to kiss higher.

"Evan." Bella groaned.

By then, Evan had reached her face. Suddenly, his lips were upon hers. I watched in pain as she responded eagerly. Not able to look away, I continued to watch. Finally, when I couldn't stand it any more, I stormed outside. Once outside I leaned against the wall, covering my face in my hands. I slumped down leaning over towards the ground. My heart began to hurt more as the images of what just happened replayed in my mind. Growing angry, my fist hit the brick wall. I winced in pain and stood.

I groaned in realization of why I felt this way. Why my heart was hurting so much because of a girl I just met. Why I wish I could murder Evan. Why all I want is to go back to that night at my house, when I was able to hold her in my arms. It was simple, yet so complicated.

Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with Bella Swan.

Too bad she was already taken.

**it's a really short chapter compared to the others. I thought that we needed a little bit of drama between them two. This way, Edward realizes his feelings and he's hurt from the starting line. so the question is. what happens next?**


	14. Time to Perform

**(Bella's POV)**

**Night of the Competition.**

Evan and I stood back stage, awaiting our turn to perform. Right now, we're taking a break from the competition. Up next is Edward and Sophia. Sophia's been marching around back stage acting like she's famous. No one's seen Edward though, making Alice and I worry. I was wearing the same outfit I had performed in back in Phoenix. Evan wore jeans and grey v-nick with a black rose design. He wore black fingerless gloves and chain necklace with an onyx. Chewing on my nails, I paced back and forth. Finally, I saw Alice rush back in with her phone in hand.

"I called Edward, he said he wasn't coming and to tell the judges to disqualify them."

"What? Hand me the phone! He's coming down here whether he likes it or not." I grabbed her phone and began dialing. It started to ring and soon I heard his voice.

"Listen Alice, I'm not…."

"It's not Alice." I said. He stopped talking immediately.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously, as if he was scared.

"Yes, and I'm wondering why your butt isn't down here! You and Sophia are up next."

"I know." He said simply.

"Then why aren't you down here?"

"I've been having some…complications since yesterday."

"What kind of complications? You don't have a broken leg or anything do you?"

"No, I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Then is it because you guys don't know your routine? Do you not want to be embarrassed?" I asked, growing more confused.

"No. Sophia and I practiced and we know it by heart."

"Then what kind of complications."

"Just… I just need to think about something."

"Think about what! You know the routine!"

"You wouldn't understand Bella."

"Then help me. I want to know why you're giving up without even trying."

"It's just… I can't tell you. I'm not sure I can tell anyone."

"What's so bad that you can't tell anyone and can't come and perform? Surely nothing is that bad."

"It's nothing Bella! Why do you care so much anyway? Why don't you just care about you and your boyfriend!"

"What does this have to do with Evan! Why are you so mad! All I'm trying to do is figure out why you're being such a wimp!" I yell into the phone, confused and angry.

"I'm not being a wimp."

"Then what do you call someone who's too scared to even try?"

"I'm not too scared to try, I've just got a lot on my mind!"

"Then why don't you tell me so I can help you? I'm supposed to be your friend Edward!" Tears started brimming at the edges of my eyes.

"Why don't you just hang up and go snooping somewhere else? Maybe you can ask your mom why you're so nosy." He said in a cold voice I've never heard before. It wasn't his voice that shocked me though, it was his words. Now the tears were set free. Immediately I tried to wipe at my eyes without ruining my make up. I gripped the phone tightly, tempted to throw it towards the wall.

"I can't believe you just said that." I spoke in a numb voice.

"Wait Bella! I didn't mean it, I swear!" He yelled into the phone.

"Whatever Edward." I said, wanting to end the conversation.

"Please, Bella, you have to understand. I never meant to say that."

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I hate you!" I closed the phone and handed it to Alice.

Quickly, I ran to the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door, preventing anyone from coming in. I leaned against the wall, crying more and more. Bringing my legs up to my face, I rest my head on my arms. Finally, after a few minutes of crying I stopped. I stood and checked my make up. Thank god I used water proof. I splashed my face a couple of times before the intercom came on.

"Will the next couple please come on stage? I repeat: Will the next couple please come on stage?"

With that, I left the bathroom.

**I do realize this is a bit of a short chapter and I'm sorry. I think the next one's partially going to be long, I'm not sure. All I know is, after the next one, there's only 1 more chapter. So basically, there's two more chapters left in this story. After that, I'm going to start the sequel, but that will probably be tomorrow when I post it. Tonight, I think I'll finish writing and posting for this story. I really want to get over 600 view since I came so close the last time I updated. I would really enjoy some reviews though, so please, Review! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story.**


	15. I hate you!

**(Edward's POV)**

"Damn!" I slammed the phone onto my desk. Why did I have to say that! Now she hates me! I groaned and brushed my fingers through my hair. I have to go down there and apologize. I stood and grabbed my car keys. I got in and started the engine. I pressed Alice's speed dial and called again. All I got was voice mail.

"Please, Alice. Can you tell Bella that I didn't mean what I said? I was just stressed and I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'll be there in a few minutes. thanks." I hung up and waited a few minutes until I try again. I got her voicemail. Come on Bella, you've got to forgive me.

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked out of the bathroom and back to Evan. They both stood there with troubled expressions. I grinned at them, encouraging that I was fine.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Not really, but I will be. Besides, we have to perform now." I said truthfully. Right now my heard was hurting, but I would be ok after I danced, I always was. He smiled and grabbed my hand. Together we grabbed our headsets and walked on stage. The music began and he sung first. Technically, we didn't have to sing, but we could as long as we had the chorus teacher's permission. Meaning, if we were any good. I took a deep breath and waited for my turn.

**(Evan, **_Bella, _**both****)**

**My First Kiss by 3Oh!3 feat. Ke$ha**

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**(kissing sound) and twist**

**(kissing sound, kissing sound) and twist**

_My First kiss went a little like this_

_(kissing sound) and twist_

_(kissing sound, kissing sound) and twist_

**(Edward's POV)**

There was a car driving close behind me and he was going to stop anytime soon. When I tried to pull over but then another car blocked my way. Since this was only a two lane road I was stuck. There was another car in front of me and the driver wasn't even going the speed limit. He was going 10 miles under. I honked my horn, urging him to speed up.

**[Verse]I said no more teachersAnd no more booksI got a kiss under the bleachersHoping that nobody looksLips like liquorishTongue like candyExcuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**_[Hook]In the back of the carOn the way to the barI got you on my list[I got you on my list]At the foot of the stairsWith my fingers in your hairBaby, this is it_**(Edward's POV)**

The car behind me then began to nudge the back of my Volvo. I rolled down the window after the first two.

"Stop hitting my car! I can't go any faster!" I yelled out. I rolled my window back up. Again he pushed the back of my car. Growing angry, I honked my horn repeatedly.

**[Chorus]She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh****(Edward's POV)**

Finally the car was starting to drift back.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed to myself. That was before I saw the car then driving forward even faster. It didn't slow down before it reached my car, though it would have done any good.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

**[Verse]Well my first kiss went a little like thisI said no more sailorsAnd no more soldiersWith your name in a ****heart****Tattooed up on the shouldersYour kiss is like ****whiskey****It gets me drunkAnd I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**_[Hook]In the back of the carOn the way to the barI got you on my list[I got you on my list]At the foot of the stairsWith my fingers in your hairBaby, this is it_(Edward's POV)

I swerved towards the side of the road where a field was. It was too late the car was already going to hit me. I heard the crunch of metal as our cars collided. The driver pushed me farther until I crashed in front with the car ahead of me. The air bag popped open and pushed backwards in my seat.

"Ugh." I groaned.

[**Chorus]She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh****My first went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist**

**[Ke$ha]Well My first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist****[Chorus]She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh[Chorus]She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOoooooohOoooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her say**

Evan spun me around as our final move. Once I had twirled back into his arms, he lifted me up into the air, as if we were doing ballet.

**(Edward's POV)**

**At the Same Time**

I tried to swerve but the car had already pushed me in too far. The car in front of me finally go the hint and drove faster. My hand barely having hold of the wheel, I swerved into the ditch. The last thing I heard was Bella's voice in my head.

"_I hate you!"_

**basically, picture the moves that selena gomez and the other guy did in another cinderella story. I think if you imagine it like in a movie, where it shows flashes of each scene, and you add in the dance moves, you can see what I was trying for. since I'm clueless on professional dance and I'm tired from writing all day, I got too lazy to write it myself. Sorry and thank you for reading!**


	16. It's Complicated

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_**We finished and walked off stage. Backstage, we were met with a worried Alice. She was on the phone and crying.**_

"_**Alice, what's wrong?" She hung up and hugged me.**_

"_**Edward was in a car crash on his way up here. Bella he's at the hospital. I've got to go." **_

"_**I'll go with you. Evan, is it ok if you…." He held his hand up and nodded with a smile. I smiled at him as Alice and I rushed outside to her car. **_

_**Once on the road we sped. Alice was crying while I was trying to comfort her. Though truthfully, I could barely comfort myself, let alone her. He could be dying right now and the last thing I said was that I hated him. When actually it's the exact opposite! We pulled up into the hospital parking lot and rushed inside. Quickly we found out which room he was in and rushed there. **_

"_**You go in first Alice, he's your brother."**_

"_**No you Bella, I'm sure you'd be the first person he'd want to see."**_

"_**After earlier, I doubt that."**_

"_**Trust me Bella, you should go first." He grinned at me and motioned me forward. I grasped the knob and took a deep breathe before pushing the door open. On the bed was a scratched and bruised Edward. I closed the door and gently walked towards him.**_

"_**The doctor said the injuries weren't too bad. That the main problem was if you would wake up. So please Edward, you've got to wake up." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. I watched his face, looking for any sign of acknowledgement. **_

"_**Edward, it's me Bella. I know that I yelled at you earlier and that I was pretty harsh. You were right, I shouldn't have been so nosy and I'm sorry. But Edward you've got to wake up. Just please, wake up!" Tears escaped from my eyes and fell onto his bed sheets. I laid my head down by his hand.**_

"_**Please Edward, just wake up! You've got to wake up! Because I love you and I'll never forgive you if you make the last thing I say to you 'I hate you!'" He still didn't changed. I started crying more and heard the door open.**_

"_**Alice?" I said looking up. Tears were scrolling down her face as she stepped forward.**_

"_**He's not waking up is he?" **_

"_**Don't worry Alice, he will. It's Edward, we can always count on him." I said, knowing I was lying. I had to make sure she had hope though, that we all did.**_

"_**Oh god! What about mom and dad! I have to go call them! What are they going to say!" Tears poured from her eyes faster and I stood to hug her.**_

"_**Why don't you go call them and I'll stay in here with him? He needs some sleep so he won't wake up while you're away. If he does, I'm going to make sure he stays awake long enough for you to talk to him." She nodded reluctantly and went out into the hall. I turned and sat back down next to Edward.**_

"_**Please wake up." I whispered. On a sudden urge, I stood and leaned over him. Pushing my hair behind my ear I put my face closer to his.**_

"_**Forgive me." I whispered. Gently, I pressed my lips to his soft ones. I stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the electricity that ran through me. "I love you." I whispered before sitting down again. I laid my head down, tired from all of today's events.**_

"_**I… love.. you…too." I heard a hoarse voice speak. My head immediately shot up, my eyes wide in amazement. Edward's bright green eyes were staring deeply into my brown ones. I would have blushed at his statement but I was too happy to pay any attention. Instead of jumping up and hugging him, I knew I had to be careful. **_

"_**You're awake." I said smiling, rubbing my hand down his face. He leaned into my touch and sighed in content.**_

"_**Yeah. I like the method you used by the way." This time I blushed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Before my lips reached it though, he turned his face. I blushed even though I had kissed him a moment ago. I leaned into him more, deepening the kiss. His hand came up to cup my face.**_

"_**I love you." He said. I smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. **_

"_**I love you too." Before we could say anything else, Alice burst through the door. When she saw Edward was awake she cried and immediately came over to hug him.**_

"_**You're awake! Don't you ever make me worry like that again! Do you have any idea who scared I was that I would lose my little brother?"**_

"_**I'm sorry Alice, I just had to see Bella. I wasn't speeding, but the other drivers were rushing me. I had to apologize."**_

"_**Well that could have waited! You didn't have to risk your life for something as stupid as apologizing!" She wasn't really angry though since the next moment she was hugging him again. I giggled some at her childish behavior. Edward tightened his grip on my hand and smiled at me.**_

"_**Ok, what's going on here? I thought you two were mad at each other." Alice asked when she noticed how Edward and I were acting. We glanced at each other and laughed.**_

"_**It's complicated."**_

_**the end, that is all, though I may have an epilogue. yeah, I think I'll do that. so expect that within a few minutes. oh, I have the greatest idea as to what it could be. **_

_***grabs pen and paper***_

"_**Ok, it needs this. OMG, definitely this, and that. Ok, now just add a sprinkle of this. Yes, this chapter is going to rock!"**_

_***drops piece of paper in trash can***_

"_**Yeah that chapter really sucked."**_

_**Just joking! ok, I'll get started on writing it and before you know it, it'll be posted. All you have to do is read and review.**_


	17. I Truly Do

(Bella's POV)

Since Edward had woken up and only had minor injuries, they said we could check him out tonight. Right now, I'm helping him to the car while Alice is signing him out. He's seated in the back seat when Alice walks outside, a bag full of medicine inside.

"This is for his pain, which the doctor said, he'll have to take again in a few hours. He also said that he'll need plenty of rest and to not bother him for the rest of the night." I nodded and got in the drivers seat. Alice had just sat down when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and saw that it was Evan. I flipped it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella? How's Edward?"

"He's good. Since he only had minor injuries we were able to sign him out tonight. We're getting ready to get him to their house so he can sleep."

"That's great. Do you think you guys can stop by the school before you do though?"

"I guess, why?"

"They're getting ready to announce the winners and something tells me we're going to win."

"I don't know, the others were pretty good. We'll be there in a few." I hung up and put my phone away. I pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the school.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"To the school real quick, Evan said they were getting ready to announce the winners. Is that alright Edward?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered with a grin. I returned it and soon we pulled up into the school. We walked inside and backstage as fast as we could. The first things I heard were this.

"And now, for our first place winners. In first place are Evan McNeill and Bella Swan." I gasped and looked at Alice. She and Edward ushered for me to go towards the stage. Evan met me on the way there and we both walked onstage to accept the trophy. Once it was in our hands I gave Evan a huge hug.

"We did it Evan!"

"I know Bells! It was all thanks to you!" We smiled as a man from the newspaper took our pictures. After they got all the pictures they needed, we walked back stage to Edward and Alice.

"Congratulations you guys!" Alice exclaimed. She came and gave us both hugs. Edward stood and slowly gave me a hug.

"Congratulations Bella, you deserve it." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I whisper back.

"I love you." My face breaks out into a smile.

"I know. I love you too." I kissed him gently on the lips.

_I truly do._

**ok, so that's the end of Did I just Fall in Love? I'll go ahead and give you guys a sneak peak of the sequel. I hope you continue reading! Please Review!**

**Did I Just Break Your Heart?**

**Summary: It's been two months since Bella moved to Forks and it's her birthday. The night before her party, she receives a letter from Social Services. With plain tickets. That night she leaves for Phoenix without telling anyone but Charlie, who she swore to secrecy. But when Alice finds the letter in Bella's room she immediately calls the others. Everyone rushes out to Arizona to convince her to come back. Then once again she has to choose her two most important things. Her dream? Or her friends?**

**Preview: I stare into the mirror, not recognizing my own face. What kind of person am I? Would the old me have left my friends without a trace? Or am I still the same? Surely something has changed? I gaze down towards the envelope in my purse. Am I really leaving my friends, for Julliard? Shaking my head, I grab my purse and leave the bathroom. Steadily walking back towards my seat.**


End file.
